democracy of the heart
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: Kakuzu doesn't want to feel any thing for his partner. why would he want to? Hidan was annoying and useles....but demoracy has a way of over ruling things... Kakuzu/Hidan, blood, strong language
1. democracy of the heart

A/N: okay so I haven't seen how these guys act in the anime, but I hope I didn't slaughter them to bad. I did leave out a few things though. I didn't put in anything about Hindan's rituals and I ignored the stupid ugly masks on Kurusu's back…because he's sexier without them. I DON"T own anything!!

0000000

"Fucking stupid…stupid cold," Hidan muttered as he walked next to Kakuzu. "I fucking hate this stupid cold!" his complaints did have ground to them. He and his partner were returning from a successful bounty hunt and were trekking across a little dirt road—'in the middle of fucking nowhere!' Hidan thought—and it was freezing out. 'Freezing I wish it was fucking freezing! Its waaay past fucking freezing!' the albino thought bitterly. 'I hate the mother fucking cold so much! It makes me sleepy and cranky and….cold…and sleepy!'

"Oi, Kakuzu! Can we stop for the night already," he called to the older man. "Hey dick weed! You listening to me! Stop fucking ignoring me, I'm freezin̕ my balls off here! And I'm fucking tired as hell!" the stitch-mad ignored him. He was used to Hindan's whining and complaining. However, he did look over at the smaller man out of the corner of his eye.

The Jashinist did look truly miserable. His arms were pulled in side his cloak for warmth, which didn't do much good—they were made of surprisingly light weight material—his eyes were droopy and his lips were tinted blue from cold. 'Wimp,' Kakuzu thought. 'It's not that cold….but then again. He is smaller them me, and probably doesn't have an ounce of fat on that lean body. Plus he doesn't have a shirt on under his cloak…' he looked back at his partner again, and felt one of his many heart strings tug at him.

Instantly banishing the absurd feeling he looked back to the road, but Hindan's chattering teeth were getting rather annoying—little things like that just drove him insane. "There should be a town up ahead. I suppose we can stop there…"

"Fucking sweet!" the younger man yelled and quickened his pace.

After about ten minutes of walking—which seemed like twice as long to Hidan—the duo reached the little…..

"You call this fucking shit hole a town," the freezing albino complained, and he had a point. It was more like a tiny blemish on the desolate frigid wasteland; consisting of one tea shop/restraint, two little stores—one looking so run down it looked about ready to fall over—and the three story inn. "Oh well… at least it has an inn. Even if it looks like a rat riddled hell hole…"

Kakuzu ignored his companion's complaints and walked to the inn. He opened the door and was assaulted by a gust of warm air. Feeling this Hidan ducked under the taller mans arm and ran inside, finding the small fire place and running over to it. The stitch-man shook his head at his partner's idiocy and walked up to the reception desk. No one was there and tapped the little bell in annoyance.

An old lady walked out from behind the curtain behind the desk, and smiled at him sweetly, the way old people do. "Yes, how may I help you?" she said bowing to him.

"I need a room for me and…" he looked over his shoulder at Hidan who was still standing stupidly close to the fire. "My stupid friend." He finished. The old lady frowned looking down at the log book in front of her.

"Well, we only have one room left…and it's a single," she said looking over the page again. Kakuzu frowned at her behind his mask in annoyance.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We might be in the middle of nowhere but we get a lot of weary travelers," she said closing the book, and looking over at the smaller man by the fire. "There's another town about two hours walk from here, but your friend looks pretty tired to me."

"No, he's just a little pussy but that room's fine," he said in a begrudged tone and put a few gold coins on the desk. She handed him the key and instructed him, that their room was on the first floor just down the hall to the right. Nodding he turned from her and to Hidan. "Hey stupid, come on," he called and started down the hall.

The Jashinist jumped away from the fire and followed the older man down the hall. When he caught up with Kakuzu he was just opening the door. The greedy banker stepped in and Hidan followed. The room was warm and cozy, small but not cramped. Seeing the bed he cracked a wide smile—being too tired from the cold to notice that there was only one—and ran over to it.

The little albino laid down on his back with a sigh, relaxing into the surprisingly soft mattress. "Oh, fucking yes…" he drawled not caring that his scythe was digging into his back. He was beginning to fall asleep when the rooms other occupant spoke up.

"Hey don't fall asleep like that. Take your scythe off."Kakuzu scolded as he removed his cloak and mask. Hidan groaned several obscenities but got up and did as he was told. He removed the scythe from his back and leaned it against the wall. Pulling his cloak over his head he simply threw it on the ground not caring about it like his precious scythe. Towing off his shoes he let them rest with his discarded cloak, then turned back to the bed.

"Fuck, what gives," he said with annoyance, just realizing that there was only one bed—obliged it was rather large, but still. "There's only on bed dick weed!"

"It's all they had now shut up. You're lucky you get this," Kakuzu said as he turned away from the younger man, and went into the bathroom. Hidan just cursed at the shut door and knelt next to the bed. Clasping his precious Jashin pendent between his hands he praised his god of several long moments before standing up and getting into the bed.

Kakuzu sighed as he shut off the hot water of the shower. Stepping out of the little cubical he wrapped a towel around his waist before going over to the mirror. Wiping the fog from the glass surface he frowned at the ugly thing looking back at him.

"Hidan…" the stitch-man whispered. 'Hidan doesn't know what it's like to look this way. I can have all the riches in the world but it still couldn't buy me what he has…. People wouldn't be afraid to see his face, girl's fawn over him all the time…' he turned away from his reflection, banishing his envious thoughts.

Taking the towel off his waist he ruffled his stringy hair dry, then padded off the rest of his body with the fluffy white thing. Picking up his pants he slipped them back on and exited the steamy room. Upon entering the main room he heard light snoring and looked over to the bed.

Hidan was sprawled out across it, taking up not just his half but the whole thing. His white hair was tussled and the thin sheets rested low on his hips, showing his entire pale flawless chest, his full lips parted as he snored. A small smile tugged at stitched cheeks as Kakuzu looked at the sleeping albino.

"No," he whispered harshly to himself. Kakuzu had learned a long time ago that when you looked like he did it was best not to let feelings form. If you didn't feel anything for someone ells you couldn't have your heartbroken. Running a hand through his messy hair he walked over to the bad and pulled the covers back. The occupant of the bed complained in his sleep and shifted slightly.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed the stitch-man gently nudged his partner. Hidan groaned but rolled over without waking up. Laying down Kakuzu sighed and pulled the sheets back up over himself and Hidan. Folding his hands behind his head he stared up into the dark of the room. After a few minutes his eyes began to drift shut and he felt himself drifting to sleep.

"Fuckin̕ cold…" came a slurred sleepy complaint from Hidan, and the next thing Kakuzu knew the smaller man had rolled back over and curled up right next to him. The albino's soft hair brushed against his chest and the banker shivered.

Kakuzu thought briefly about pushing the other man away. He wanted to, he really did…but he couldn't. That was the one bad thing about having five hearts. Democracy ruled and this time four of his hearts out voted the other one…..

TCB.

A/N: okay feel free to throw things at me, I know I probably butchered these two…. Sorry for the lack of lemon, but I promise that it will cum tee hee in the next, and last chapter.


	2. over ruled

A/N: and so it continues….

000000

Hidan could see light creeping in around the edges of his dream; could feel the tingle in his limbs as he was dragged out of his slumber. Groaning a few sleepy complaints, the albino snuggled closed to the warmth next to him. Taking in a deep breath he relaxed at the unfamiliar sent, 'like trees on a cold fall day' he thought sleepily.

Opening his pink eyes a sliver he was met with tan and black blurry lines. Scrunching his eyes closed to get rid of the sleep that lingered in them he let them flutter open again. This time pink orbs widened. 'Holy mother fucking Jashin!!' he screamed in his head as he realized that the warmth he was cuddled up next to was Kakuzu. 'How the fuck did this fucking happen!'

The last thing he remembered from the previous night was hearing the shower start as he was drifting off to sleep. 'Okay… so Kakuzu must have gotten in to bed after I was asleep… this was a total accident…no big right?' he went to move away from the stitch-man but was met with a small problem. 'Shit,' he groaned in his head as he discovered that one of his partner's arms was wrapped around him.

Gently –as to not wake up his sleeping companion—Hidan started to wiggle out of the warm embrace. He was almost home free when Kakuzu grumbled something and pulled him back in, 'Double shit!' He was now pressed even tighter against Kakuzu; his head resting under the older man's chin and their bare chests pressed together. "Fuck…what now?" he whispered his hot breath tickling the banker's neck and making him shift again.

'Oh mother fucking heeell no!' his pink eyes got impossibly wide as he felt something stiff press into his lower abdomen. Now he was seriously starting to freak; his heart hammered in his ears as he thought about how to get out of this. 'Okay…' deep breath. 'It's nothing more than a morning erection…happens to everyone. That's all it is…' or at least Hidan hoped that was all it was.

Hidan had been—of recently—harboring some strange feelings for the other man. And by strange I mean lust and wet dreams. Being this close to his latest fantasy—and in a rather compromising position at that—was making the Jashinist slightly nervous. 'Okay, okay don't worry if the bastard wakes up he can't be mad at you…but the fucker probably will be. But I didn't do ant thing! _But you want to_…' interjected another voice in the back of his mind.

The albino bit his lip, he knew that was true. He wanted to touch the other man; he wanted to know what kind of sounds the quiet banker would make in the heat of passion. But Hidan knew he would never have that; the older man hated him. 'He thinks I'm annoying, and stupid, and useless….and annoying.'

Thinking it was best to just get things over with, get beat to a bloody pulp and get back on the road he took a deep breath and brought his hands up to the sleeping man's chest. He stopped to admire how surprisingly soft the dark skin was in comparison to the leathery stitching. Shaking the thoughts away he pushed at his partner's chest, shaking him slightly.

"Oi Kakuzu," Hidan called attempting to wake the other male up. Said male groaned but didn't wake. "Lazy bastard! Wake up," he said more firmly sharing the stitch-man harder. Neon green shot open and he looked down at his bed mate. It took a few seconds for his newly started mind to realize what was going on. Then he felt the heat in his crotch and how close he was to Hidan.

Bolting up right he turned away from the Jashinist hoping he hadn't seen the red that flooded his face. 'Fuck, just fucking perfect. I knew I should have kicked him out of bed last night,' he scolded himself. Letting his head fall down into his hands he tried to gather his thoughts, but the albino sitting so close behind him wasn't making it easy.

"Kakuzu?" Hidan questioned. "It's okay you don't need to be embarrassed, it happens to every guy," the smaller man said trying—for some reason he didn't quite understand—to console the embarrassed stitch-man.

"Don't be a jerk!" Kakuzu snapped turning to face the other male. "Go ahead and be your normal asshole self! Rant about how disgusted you are and how you can't wait to tell all the other akatsuki members," neon green eyes were narrowed in anger as he waited for Hidan to start cursing at him.

Hidan stared at his partner, then his anger started to bubble to the surface. "What the fuck! I try to be fucking nice to you and you go off on me! What the hell, you're such a douchebag! I wasn't going to do any of that!"

"Don't patronize me," the angry banker scolded pointing a finger in Hidan's face. Said albino looked at Kakuzu's eyes; looking past the anger to see worry and hurt. 'Rant about how disgusted you are….' The statement rang in Hidan's head.

"I don't think you're disgusting…or ugly," he said in a calmer voice. He was surprised by the sting in his cheek as Kakuzu punched him and pinned him to the bed.

"I said not to patronize me you sarcastic jerk!" the—now furious—banker growled at his partner, gripping his upper arms tightly.

"If I was patronizing you would I do this you stupid fucker," Hidan said before leaning up and pressing his lips to Kakuzu's chapped ones. The older man was very still for a few seconds, then jerked away from the Jashinist. Hidan—not wanting to give up that easily—followed and pressed his lips to the bankers again. Once again Kakuzu pulled away, but not as quickly. "I'm not patronizing you. And if you still think I think you're disgusting and ugly, than you really are one dumb mother fucker."

Kakuzu looked at those feminine eyes for a long moment before pulling away completely. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The stitch-man heard Hidan scramble over the sheets to try and stop him from leaving, but wasn't quick enough. The older man made his way to the bathroom slamming the door behind him before Hidan could stop him.

Going to the sink he turned the water on cold and splashed himself in the face a few times, cleaning away the dirt of sleep and trying to clear his head. Looking at himself in the mirror he scowled and turned away from it. 'I don't think you're disgusting or ugly…' he leaned against the counter as he thought of the smaller mans words. 'Lying jackass…but his eyes said he wasn't lying….' Turning back to his reflection he ran his fingers over the stitching on his cheeks. Reaching his lips he paused, still able to feel the ghost sensation of the other man on them.

"Maybe he does…no," he scolded himself. Letting his eyes roam over his—so he thought—ugly body. 'But he wasn't lying…' nagged something in the back of his mind. He tried to shake it away but it wouldn't leave. 'He wasn't lying…he likes you and you like him. You know you do!' with an irritated growl he turned from the mirror.

He didn't want to listen to that nagging voice, but it was right. Closing his eyes he listened to the steady beat of all five of his hearts. "Stupid hearts," he muttered as he turned off the water, and went to the door.

Once again it had been four to one….

TBC.

A/N: I know I said this would be the last chapter but I lied. I meant to put lemon in this chapter really I did, but then it would have been way to long so I split it in two. But it will be conclude and have lemon in the next one…


	3. final verdict

A/N: LEMON!! Hooray! Now onward, I command it!

000000

Hidan had just finished snapping up his cloak when the door to the bathroom opened, and Kakuzu walked back into the room. "So we leaving or what," the still very pissed Jashinist asked as his companion walked around the bed to stand before him.

"You better not be fucking with me," the stitch-man said in a stern voice. Hidan was confused and just about to question the words, but before he could he was pulled into a strong kiss. His pink eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Relaxing and letting his eyes close the albino let the older man kiss him, moving his lips against the others.

Kakuzu pulled back and saw that Hidan had a slightly dazed look on his face, pale cheeks—unintentionally—flushed pale pink, and full lips parted. With a low growl he grabbed the smaller man and threw him roughly onto the bed. Hidan let out a squawk that sounded like 'fuck' but didn't try to get up. Letting his dark colored tongue dart out to wet his lips the greedy banker looked down at the treat spread out before him, and he planned on devouring all of it.

Coming to sit on the bed, Kakuzu straddled the smaller male's hips. Gripping the collar of his cloak he ripped it open, the little snaps popping in succession. Hidan gasped at the rough treatment, but only looked up at his partner with dark pink orbs. Smirking the stitch-man lowered his face to the newly exposed pale chest. Running his tongue up to a nipple he let a few thread creep from his mouth to wrap around and pinch it.

The Jashinist gave a breathily moan and put his hands on Kakuzu's shoulders. "Fuck… Kuzu..." he hissed. Said man smirked wider and sat up letting the thread continue to play with the little bud on his companion's chest.

"Yes Hidan what do you want?"The greedy bounty hunted asked coyly.

"Fuck, don't be a douche! You know what I want you dick weed," the albino spoke in a breathily tone. The one above him chuckled and sat back on his haunches. Letting more thread emerge from his stitching he used then to pull down the smaller ones pants.

"Sensitive are we? All I've done is this," he accented his words by giving both Hidan's nipples a firm pinch. "And you're already so hard." One of his dark hands drifted down to fondle the albino's half hard cock. Said albino grit his teeth and let out several dark curses. Licking his dry lips Kakuzu leaned down and kissed his partner hard, forcing his tongue past the soft full lips and into the wet cavern beyond.

Hidan moaned and wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders. He kept his eyes open a crack and watched the others face as he explored the albino's mouth. He smirked into the kiss at the oddly relaxed look on Kakuzu's face, and closed his eyes focusing on batting his tongue against the other one in his mouth. He pulled away and moaned as a few of Kakuzu's thicker treads worked their way up his ass.

"Shit yes," he cursed at the light burn the new intrusions caused. "Fuck give me more… make me feel more sweet pain," he gasped. The stitch-man smirked against Hidan's neck and let a few of his threads wiggle there way under pale skin. "Jashin yes!" Hidan screamed as the thread worked under his skin pulling it up from the muscle—basically skinning him from the inside.

Kakuzu licked down Hidan's neck to his chest. Moving the thread away from the younger mans nipples he took one into his mouth. He bit down and got another cry from the pale man under him. Sucking it briefly he moved to the other one, letting thread return to the one he had already played with. As he nipped and licked at the little bud, the thread wrapped tightly around the other turning the tip a dull purple.

"Ohhh… shit it hurts," Hidan cursed the sweet pain. He twisted and moaned and Kakuzu turned his attention lower to the others—by this time—fully erect cock. Licking his once again dry lips and grasped it firmly, in a way that would make any one ells scream in pain. Hidan did scream in pain, but only because it was like ecstasy to him.

The Jashinist shrugged off the cloak and sat up to look down at the other man hovering over his cock. The greedy bounty hunter looked up at him and his neon green eyes made the younger man shiver. Smirking so wide the stitches in his cheeks pulled at his skin, Kakuzu lowered his head and took Hidan into his mouth. Pink eyes slid shut as their owner fell back down on the bed.

"Fuck! Jashin yes," he moaned out loudly as the stitch-man's tongue and thread worked around him—a few of the thin strands wiggling their way into his tip. His hands came up to twist and pull at his own hair, moaning and groaning with every move of Kakuzu's mouth. "Ahhh... Shit yes! …Ohh mother fucker that's good!"

Kakuzu continued his ministrations as his partner screamed. Thread wrapped from base to almost the head, constricted and moved over the sensitive organ. While Kakuzu's dark tongue played at the head, lapping and sucking at it. Knowing that for Hidan the pleasure was only half of the experience, he worked the thread in his ass in deeper and pushed them against the inner walls.

"Holy dammed Jashin!" the smaller male wailed as the thick thread punctured him from the inside. It hurt like you wouldn't believe but for Hidan it was felt unbelievably good. His member began to pulse as his climax neared. "Fuck! You bastard make me cum!" he screamed out and Kakuzu did as he was told. Tightening the thread around the albino's dick he sucked at the head and milked out all of his partner's hot essence.

The greedy man drank down every last drop of the thick liquid, savoring the odd taste. He pulled away and surged up to his panting team mate to kiss him fiercely. Hidan moaned as he tasted himself in the other man's mouth and clawed at the stitching on his back. Pulling back Kakuzu looked at Hidan with lust simmering in his neon eyes. The other male just panted at him, still too far in nirvana to do much of anything.

"My turn," the banker said in a low tone and removed his own pants. Hidan's pink orbs drifted down and he swallowed at the sight of his partner's large cock. Kakuzu's thread completely removed the rest of Hidan's clothes and he lowered a hand to the younger man's bloody entrance—with drawling his thread from within the other.

"N-no," the albino gasped. "No prep. Just fuck me… I need to feel it," he panted and stared up at the other man. Kakuzu nodded, and moved Hidan's legs to his waist. The other man instinctively wrapped them around the larger man's waist. And waited for the pleasurable pain to come. Holding Hidan's hips tightly Kakuzu slowly pushed into the blood slickened entrance, letting Hidan feel every inch.

The Jashinist groaned and withered under the older man as he was impaled but loved the burn and sting the large intrusion caused. "Fuckin̕ move," he hissed and the stitch-man was more than willing to do so. Pulling out he slammed back in hard, Hidan cried out and Kakuzu picked up a swift pace. As he fucked the lithe man his thread continued to rip at his skin, streams of blood flowing out of the places where it had been pulled away from the muscle.

Hidan moaned and cursed at he was roughly fucked. Loving every painfully pleasurable moment of it. "Jashin, harder you bastard," he cried in a horse voice. The greedy man moved his hands from the albino's hips and lifted him up on to his lap. Thrusting up in to the lithe body with all his might. Hidan's Jashin pendant made little 'tink' sounds as it was jostled against his chest. "Yes! Ahhaahh…fucks yes!"

Kakuzu bit hard at Hidan's neck and sucked, and finding something strangely erotic about the taste of blood. The smaller man gave another loud cry, and Kakuzu was sure that everyone in the run down hotel could hear him. He didn't care and continued to fuck his team mates tight blood stained ass.

"Shit…oohhhoohh! I-I'm fucking gonna cum!" the Jashinist screamed and clawed at his partners shoulders in ecstasy. Kakuzu responded to this by letting thick pieces of his thread come up and molest Hidan's aching member. "Fuuuck!!" he called out and came for the second time that morning. His hot seed shot up on to his chest and neck in silky strands, and his greedy partner watched this with lust fogged neon eyes.

"Shit! Hi-Hidan!" Kakuzu gasped and came his essence coating the albino's inner walls. Hidan gasped at the sting that it caused—flowing against the cuts on his inner walls—and his cock pumped out a few more strands of cum on to his chest.

Ten minutes later and they both lay on the blood stained bed, still sweaty and messy. Kakuzu lay on his back arms folded behind his head, and Hidan lay next to him his head resting on the bigger mans dark chest.

"Fuck," he said breaking the silence than had ruled until then. "That was…Jashin just fuck." He moved closer to his partner—hoping that the word meant more now than it used to—and ran his fingers over the leathery stitching on his chest.

"Umm… yeah real good," Kakuzu said in a lazy tone as he stared at the ceiling. 'I've never felt this way about someone after sex before,' he thought glancing at Hidan out of the corner of his eye. The smaller man was still tracing his stitches with half lidded eyes. 'Could it mean more than just a simple fuck? What if it wasn't anything more than that to him?' "Hidan?" he questioned and got a low 'hmm' in response. "What now?"

"Well I guess we have to get back to headquarters," he said stupidly not getting the real meaning of the question.

"Not that you idiot," Kakuzu said with a sigh. "I mean this…"

"Oh!" the albino exclaimed getting the meaning now. "Fuck if I know… all I know is that I sure as fuckin̕ hell want to do that again…"

"Really?"

"Well not now, but yeah. I sure as fuck don't want to be one of those sappy couples you see holding hands and kissin̕ in public, but I sure fuckin̕ don't want to go back to the way things were either."

"Fine by me," the greedy man said the smallest of smiles tugging as his stitch checks. "I'll tell you one thing though; you were the loudest lover I've ever had."

"Oh," the Jashinist said in a teasing tone. "You had other lovers before me? And here I thought you were just some pussy virgin." Kakuzu roughly shoved the other—still naked—man off the bad and chuckled lightly at the barrage of curses thrown at him.

He smiled as the smaller man picked himself up off the floor. This time all five hearts were one the same side.

FIN.

A/N: Whoo! OMJ that was a lot longer then I wanted it to besweat-drops But there you go! Please tell me what you thought; these two are one of my fav. Naruto pairs but I've never written about them before. Hope it was okay!


End file.
